doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
6ª Temporada (SC)
A Sexta Temporada da Série Clássica de Doctor Who foi ao ar entre 10 de agosto de 1968 e 21 de junho de 1969. Estrelou Patrick Troughton como o Segundo Doctor. Visão geral A sexta temporada contém a primeira história com a UNIT, The Invasion, na qual ocorre o retorno do Brigadeiro Lethbridge-Stewart. Também contém a primeira aparição oficial dos Time Lords e do planeta de origem do Doctor (ainda sem nome naquela época). (Anteriormente, outro Time Lord, o Monk, havia aparecido, sem muita elaboração sobre suas origens, apesar de o nome "Time Lord" apareceu pela primeira vez nesta temporada). Ficou marcada como a última temporada em preto e branco e da era de Patrick Troughton como o Segundo Doctor. Consistia em sete histórias e 44 episódios, incluindo duas das consideradas as mais longas histórias da série: The Invasion, ''com oito episódios, e ''The War Games, com dez. Esta temporada é felizmente mais completa do que as três anteriores, das quais apenas quatro histórias restaram. Sete episódios desta temporada estão perdidos, embora existam áudios de todos; como resultado disto, um DVD de The Invasion foi lançado utilizando animação para reconstruir os dois episódios perdidos desta história. Episódios Elenco 'Recorrente' *O Segundo Doctor - Patrick Troughton *Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines *Zoe Heriot - Wendy Padbury *Brigadeiro Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *Cabo Benton - John Levene A sexta temporada é a primeira desde a primeira temporada em que o elenco recorrente permanece o mesmo em toda a sua extensão. Histórias que se passam nesta temporada *ÁUDIO: Fear of the Daleks (depois de The Wheel in Space) *PROSA: Future Imperfect (durante The Mind Robber) *PROSA: Aliens and Predators (entre The Invasion e The Krotons) *PROSA: UPVC (entre The Invasion e The Krotons) *PROSA: The Colony of Lies (entre The Invasion e The Krotons) *PROSA: Foreing Devils (entre The Invasion e The Krotons) *PROSA: Vortex of Fear (entre The Seeds of Death e The Space Pirates) *PROSA: The Final Sanction (entre The Seeds of Death e The Space Pirates) *ÁUDIO: Echoes of Grey (entre The Wheel in Space e The Space Pirates) *ÁUDIO: Tales from the Vault (entre The Wheel in Space e The Space Pirates) *ÁUDIO: The Memory Cheats (entre The Wheel in Space e The Space Pirates) *ÁUDIO: The Jigsaw War (entre The Wheel in Space e The Space Pirates) *ÁUDIO: The Uncertainty Principle (entre The Wheel in Space e The Space Pirates) *PROSA: Please Shut the Gate (entre The Seeds of Death e The Space Pirates) *PROSA: Constant Companion (entre The Seeds of Death e The Space Pirates) *PROSA: The Indestructible Man (entre The Seeds of Death e The Space Pirates) *ÁUDIO: The Glorious Revolution (depois de The Seeds of Death) *PROSA: The Menagerie (entre The Space Pirates e The War Games) *PROSA: Fallen Angel (entre The Space Pirates e The War Games) *PROSA: The Eight Doctors (durante The War Games) *PROSA: War Crimes (durante The War Games) Adaptações e merchandising 'Home mídia' 'VHS' *''The Dominators'' (1990) *''The Mind Robber'' (1990) *''The Invasion'' (com narração dos episódios 1 e 4) (1993) *''The Krotons'' (1991) *''The Seeds of Death'' (1985/1987) *''The War Games'' (1990/2002) *''The Troughton Years'' (1991) (The Space Pirates episódio 2) 'Outros VHS's' *''The Invasion'' (2003) (episódios 1 e 4 apenas) *''The Space Pirates'' (1998/2007) (episódios 1, 3, 4, 5 e 6 apenas) 'Lançamentos em DVD' 'Livros' *''The Dominators '' *''The Mind Robber '' *''The Invasion '' *''The Krotons '' *''The Seeds of Death '' *''The Space Pirates '' *''The War Games '' Outras informações Livros e outras mídias com aventuras do Segundo Doctor ocorrem na sexta temporada B, em um período anterior à regeneração em que se torna o Terceiro Doctor como mostrado na sétima temporada da série. Links externos *''Guia da Sexta Temporada'' no site oficial da BBC en:Season 6 es:Temporada 6 (DW-C) Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporadas da Série Clássica